Jantar em Familia
by Tehru
Summary: Uma fic escrita a muito tempo para presentear a Sandy Snape em um Amigo Oculto do Snapetes mais que eu só estou publicando aqui agora, rsrsrs, Espero que gostem, bjus, PS Cuidado Fic Slash, rsrs, Mais tah levinha, rsrs!


**Jantar em Familia**

Uma fic escrita a muito tempo para presentear a _Sandy Snape em um Amigo Oculto do Snapetes mais que eu só estou publicando aqui agora, rsrsrs_

- Alan

- Já vou papai...

Em instantes Harry viu um pequeno furacão de cabelos negros entrar na cozinha e se agarrar as suas pernas.

- Por Merlim garoto, você está todo sujo.

- Desculpe papai...

- Tudo bem, suba para tomar um bom banho já que o jantar estará pronto daqui a pouquinho.

- Eu não quero tomar banho agora ainda não é hora de dormir!

- Você não quer que o seu pai chegue e te encontre nesse estado sentado à mesa, quer?

- Não... Por que ai ele ia ficar bravo e brigar comigo, depois me mandar subir e tomar banho.

- Então, não é melhor subir agora e já tomar seu banho sem que seu pai brigue com você?

Alan nem esperou seu papai terminar, saiu correndo da cozinha subindo as escadas as presas para tomar banho, e nem sequer percebeu que seu pai acabara de chegar em casa pela chaminé da sala.

O cheiro que vinha da cozinha denunciou a Severus que Harry estava preparando o jantar, aquele dia era o seu dia de fazê-lo, mas tudo fora tão complicado durante o dia que ele simplesmente se esquecera, ele foi até a porta que dava acesso à cozinha e ficou parado ali, apoiado no batente da porta observando Harry por alguns instantes.

- Que cheiro bom...

- Você demorou hoje! – Harry o encarou e percebeu que sua expressão não era uma das melhores – Aconteceu alguma coisa Severus?

- Por que pergunta?

- Algo em seu olhar me diz que aconteceu alguma coisa, e que não foi das mais leves.

- ...Realmente eu não consigo esconder nada de você não é?! Um aluno do terceiro ano explodiu um caldeirão hoje e mandou mais dois alunos para a enfermaria... Desculpe pelo atraso, era minha vez de cozinhar.

- Sinto muito Sevie – Harry se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios – Eles vão se recuperar...

- ... Quer ajuda com o jantar?

- Não, já está tudo pronto, mas você poderia subir e ver como o Alan está se saindo no banho, só não demore muito está bem?

O beijo dessa vez foi fervoroso e com gosto de paixão.

- Já volto, e você poderia guardar esse avental para mais tarde!

- Isto seria algum fetiche Sr. Snape?

- Talvez Sr. Potter... Talvez...

O chão do banheiro estava tomado de espuma, e quase não se podia ver Alan na banheira devido a quantidade de espuma presente, Severus simplesmente parou à porta do banheiro e ficou a observar o filho que brincava com alguns de seus brinquedo na banheira, que mais parecia um mar de espumas, até decidir se fazer notar com um leve pigarro.

- Você sabe que não pode tomar banho de banheira sozinho não sabe?

- Hum Hu.

O receio cresceu um pouquinho em Alan por causa do tom utilizado por seu pai, mais logo ele viu um pequenino erguer de lábios que significava um sorriso enorme de seu pai, e que sé ele e seu papai conseguiam perceber, e logo o receio foi embora, dando lugar a felicidade por seu pai ter chegado em casa.

- Já terminou?

- Já sim.

- Então, é melhor nos apresarmos já que seu papai teve um grande trabalho de preparar o jantar.

Severus lançou um feitiço secante no chão e pegou uma toalha retirando Alan de dentro da banheira, que instantaneamente se agarrou ao seu pescoço lhe dando pequenos beijinhos no rosto.

- Eu estava com saudades.

- Eu também pequeno, então como foi seu dia, o que fez de bom?

- Fui pra escola... depois fui pra casa da vovó Molly e fiquei brincando lá com os filhos da tia Gina, e eles são bem estranhos pai... depois o papai foi me buscar e eu fiquei brincando lá nos fundos ate agora...

Quando terminou seu relato, Alan já estava vestido com seu pijama de estrelas e estava no colo de seu pai a caminho da sala de jantar, onde seu papai já havia posto a mesa.

Eles começaram a jantar, a principio Alan estava quieto enquanto apenas seus pais conversavam, até que ele decidiu contar a novidade do dia para seu papai.

- Papai, eu tomei banho na banheira sozinho hoje!

- Alan! Você sabe que não deve fazer isso sozinho.

- Mais o pai nem brigou.

- Severus – Harry lançou um olhar acusador a Severus, o que fez o próprio Severus se ver estampado no rosto de seu jovem marido.

- Alan está crescendo Harry.

Uma pontinha de frustração surgiu no peito de Harry, mas isso logo foi esquecido com o decorrer do jantar que correu tranqüilamente, eles terminaram e foram para a sala, Harry se sentou e deitado com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo estava Severus, que tentava relaxar máximo possível.

A cena para eles era tão corriqueira, mas para qualquer um de fora que vise a cena seria a coisa mais impossível do mundo, levando em consideração que ninguém nunca conseguiu se quer imaginar o tão temido professor de poções de Hogwarts relaxando distraidamente deitado no colo de seu marido, enquanto seu filho desenhava sentado no chão da sala.

O próprio Severus estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando sentiu um forte peso em cima de seu estomago.

- Calma ai rapazinho – Alan simplesmente havia pulado em cima de Severus – Seu pai já não é tão jovem assim...

- Está tentando insinuar alguma coisa Potter?

- Jamais Snape – Harry ria de uma maneira gostosa enquanto Severus se levantava levando consigo Alan – posso ver o desenho que você fez?

Alan lhe estendeu o papel, era um desenho infantil com versões dele e de Severus de maneira bem desproporcional com um Alan desenhado brincando em algo que parecia ser um parque.

- Ficou muito bom Alan.

Um bocejo e um esfregar de olhos da parte de Alan não passou despercebido a Severus e a Harry.

- Acho que é hora de você ir dormir rapazinho!

- Mas eu nem to cansado ainda.

- Não é o que parece pelo que você me contou seu dia foi bastante agitado, e nada melhor para descansar do que uma boa noite de sono, agora dê boa noite ao seu papai que eu vou colocá-lo na cama.

Alan se esticou um pouco no colo de Severus, mais apenas o suficiente para alcançar Harry e lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

- Boa noite papai.

- Boa noite rapazinho.

-Vou colocá-lo na cama...

- Subo logo em seguida.

Severus subiu e colocou Alan na cama, que dormiu em menos de cinco minutos, mas mesmo assim Severus continuou sentado a beira de sua cama observando o filho dormir, até sentir um par de olhos o observando.

- Ele já dormiu?

- Já sim.

- Então vamos dormir também, o dia foi longo hoje.

- Claro – Snape deu mais um beijo de boa noite na testa do filho e se retirou de mãos dadas com Harry – Mas pensando bem... Você subiu aquele avental que eu lhe pedi?

- Hum... – Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábio de Severus – Sinceramente so procurrando para descobrir, meu querido Sevie.

- Merlim, não me chame assim.

Ambos caíram na risada, e decidiram que o avental teria que esperar mais um dia, já que o que o que eles mais queriam era simplesmente dormir aconchegados nos braços um do outro, e rezando para que certo furacão de cabelos negros não viesse acordá-los no meio da noite.

Fim


End file.
